Building Information Modeling and Building Information Management refers to object-oriented building development processes with a related set of software applications that utilize multi-dimensional, digital modeling concepts, information technology and software interoperability to design, construct and operate a building project. Building Information Modeling can communicate its details including building geometry, spatial relationships, performance information, geographic information, and quantities and properties of building assemblies, systems, equipment and components to numerous persons associated with a construction project. Building Information Modeling and Building Information Management increase productivity in building design, construction and operations.
In the building design phase, Building Information Modeling is typically used for the conceptual design, schematic design, design development and construction documentation of building assemblies, systems, equipment and components such as: Heating, Ventilating, and Air-Conditioning (HVAC), Electrical, Plumbing, Structural Steel Framing, and Cast-in-Place Concrete, for example. In the building construction phase, Building Information Modeling is typically used for the detailed design coordination and fabrication of building assemblies, systems, equipment and components.
However, in the building construction phase, Building Information Modeling cannot be used for construction field operations out in the field, on the job site and at the point of construction, by construction field personnel. Building Information Modeling tools cannot be used for construction field operations because the tools are designed to communicate details of the design and coordination of the building project including building geometry, spatial relationships, performance information, geographic information, and quantities and properties of building components. Building Information Modeling tools are not designed to communicate details of construction field operations, and accordingly lack the data structures and data sets for construction field operations.
Further, Building Information Modeling tools cannot be used for construction field operations because the tools are generally designed around three-dimensional (3D) visualization or graphic-based representation of a building project, and communicate its details including building geometry and spatial relationships, and are not designed around text-based data structures and data sets that are required for performing construction field operations. Thus, Building Information Modeling tools cannot be used on mobile computer hardware, mobile smart phones, or tablet computers, because Building Information Modeling tools are designed to be used on fixed platforms with large displays.